Wicked
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: *complete* A darker look to a youkai's mating. Written for an ongoing contest. Please take the rating seriously. **original epilogue posted**
1. calamitous

Wicked

Prologue: calamitous

by Kayla Chavi

Rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net

* * *

Just a little note so people can't complain of being uninformed. This is going to be dark. Inuyasha and Kagome are going to do things that aren't comfortable, they're going to say things, and its all around gonna suck.

Just remember, this is for the challenge...so they have to end up together or dead. Cheerful thought, ne?

That being said, this is rated R for sexual situations and language. I don't believe this is NC-17...so please take the R rating seriously...like you would for an R-rated movie. 

* * *

__

When a youkai bitch goes into heat, she's not thinking with her heart. She's not even thinking with her head. Most of the time, the bitch doesn't even think. The desire to rut and produce pups is so overwhelming, so consuming, that she becomes primal. She is fulfilling an urge that has existed since the first Bitch. It is in that whirlwind of sensation that she chooses a male to fuck. She has thousands of years of evolution pressing on her, begging her to relieve the heat and regain her mind.

So she fucks the male and abandons him. She doesn't want to be bound, sometimes doesn't even want his pups. She craves release from the passion and fire that controls her.

It is said that from this, the bitch became wild and uncontrollable. She was the master of all, for she decided who would father the next generation and who would die alone.

Alone and unsatisfied.

Only a male strong enough to force her to submit to his will would ever be worthy of her.

Time passed and the civility of society insisted on taming the bitch. She was subdued and forced into monogamy by the physically stronger male, for he also had a role given to him by nature. Only he would be able to give the bitch exactly what she needed. Creation had decided that the purpose of life was companionship. 

Mating.

An equal partnership.

Survival.

Mating was never about love.

* * *

I want to make one thing very clear. From the very first time I saw her, I marked her as mine. Mine to kill. Mine to have. Mine to take. Mine to fuck. Kagome. Is. Mine. That is an undisputed claim--always has been, always will be. 

Kouga doesn't count.

I'll admit it was a slow progression to go from killing to rutting. I suspected that she might be useful to siphon off my need the night Sesshoumaru shoved his hand through my stomach. It scared me to think that a human girl could excite me like that. Kikyou had, but that was because she was a miko. The youkai part of me wanted to taint her.

I defiled her.

To stop myself from repeating that mistake with Kagome, I threw her back into her time. It was my right as her male to protect her--even if it meant protecting her from myself. Kikyou wasn't innocent that way Kagome was. My humanity had problems touching her, hell, it even had problems dreaming about her.

When she found a way back, it confused me. I had slammed a tree into the well. I had stolen her only way here, and yet she still came. It should have been a clue. It should have dawned on me that she was a true bitch. 

I ignored it. She was human. She would break.

It pissed me off when Kouga dared to steal her from me. He touched her where he shouldn't have. Kagome would never admit it, but I knew he had touched her. His dick never got in her, or else I would have killed him, but there are other ways. Her hands reeked of him.

I almost lost control of my temper. Bitches are faithless by nature and need to be taught how to behave appropriately. If she hadn't left, I would have screwed her. The only thing that made me back down was her aura.

For the first time, when she yelled at me, I saw that she had more miko energy within her than Kikyou did in her mouth. It scared me shitless. Kikyou could kill me with her hands on my skin. Kagome could kill me with a look. It humbled me for a good three seconds before it pissed me off. 

Then I got hard.

Miroku saw it for what it was. In his own way he tried to council me, told me to cool my anger. He even threw me in a snow melt spring. It worked. Sort of. When Kagome came back, he played chaperone. Now I think it's funny, given the circumstances and his wandering hand. It confused Sango, made her think he could actually not be lecherous for at least a day. Kagura, the bitch who smells like a man, came and went. My youkai self even gained control long enough to protect my friends. Protect Kagome.

He recognized her for something I denied. He called her Mate. He would have lain with her among the blood and gore, in front of our friends, despite any protests she might give. He didn't care if it was rape.

It was only when Kagome came back after seeing me with her that I knew. My humanity had chosen Kikyou.

I chose Kagome.


	2. malevolence

Wicked

Chapter 1: Malevolence

by Kayla Chavi

Rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net

* * *

What is below contains what I hope to be tasteful sex. Like I said, the R rating is not for show, treat it like you would a move with the same rating. There are more movies out there getting more and more daring. While I don't consider this a lemon, for I have bad associations with things such as that, it still stands that this contains sex. If you don't care to read it, don't.

Normally, I put something here, like, Enjoy! But I don't think that this is that type of story. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

I should have waited until she was done bathing. She was in her bathing room in her house. I had brought her back after a particularly gory battle. She had been too weak to walk but insisted on wanting hot water. I hate letting her come here alone. I don't understand her world. The only good thing that's come out of it so far is ramen.

She had told me to use her mother's shower after explaining how to work it. Her family wasn't home. I didn't know where they were and frankly didn't care. Souta likes me and her mother thinks I'm cute. Having puppy ears has done me some good.

I stripped off the dirty fire-rat skin. It had been shredded more than it had been in the past. I let it sit on the cold floor, by morning it would be clean and back to normal. I looked at myself naked in the mirror and wasn't surprised to see a red glint to my eyes. Even with the barrier in Testsaiga my youkai blood rose to the surface. There were faint streaks of red on my cheeks and I growled at myself. I looked down to find I was hard.

"Something ugly this way comes..."

I punched the wall, cracking the porcelain. My ears flicked back when I heard the sounds of running water and then a soft singing. Kagome. She had just faced death yet she was singing. I looked at my claws, still stained with black blood. It had dried under the nails and in the lines of my hands. I listened again.

"Search for pleasure, search for pain..." She played with the tune, not giving the words, "Helpless..."

Her song was sad, dark. Not the happy tune I was expecting. I could barely catch the words through the drumming of water.

"Black black heart. Why would you offer more? Why would you make it easier on me, to satisfy..."

What the hell is she singing? In all honesty, I used it as an excuse to go into her bathing room. I silently closed the door behind me, listening closer.

"I'm on fire...I'm rotten to the core...I'm eating all your kings and queens...all your..." she finished the sentence under her breath, the words unclear. I waited, the song entrancing me for the moment. I could see the outline of her body through the shower curtain

"As I begin to loose my grip on these realities you're sending....taste your money...taste your..." She stopped her singing and sighed softly. She had been swinging her hips to only a music that she could hear. When she didn't start again I decided I would let her know I was there.

I pulled the curtain back and stepped in. Sometimes I forget that she's human. In the wild, when we fight, her reflexes and senses are very good. But in her own house, where she feels safe, she's just as vulnerable as a pup. 

"You sound beautiful."

She yelped. I caught her before she fell. Normally I attempted to be careful where I touched her. This time I didn't. I pulled her up against my chest, an arm tightly around her waist, while the other hand cupped her breast. 

They were smaller than I thought they would be. It must have been something to do with that white piece of clothing she wears over them. It was nice--Kikyou's were so large that they would have sagged if she got old enough for them to. Kagome was smaller all around and it fit. Hopefully, I would fit.

"Inuyasha, what are you..." 

I bit her shoulder, tasting the water and sweat that was there. It was a test to see how fragile she really was. I may be a youkai but a male never breaks his mate. We use each other. I would teach her that, but right now I needed her. When I saw her blood rise to the surface I wanted to bark angrily. I was going to have to be careful not to shatter her. I bit her again, this time getting a more vocal response.

"Inuyasha?" She turned her head back to look at me but I nudged it away with my own. I didn't want her to see how close I was to reverting to an animal. I had to be inside her soon. She sucked in a breath when my hand on her breast clenched. She arched, trying to buck out of my hold. I allowed her freedom enough to move before pressing her back against me.

I pressed my hand firmly against her belly, grinding her against me, letting her feel what I wanted. I didn't want her to be innocent. I needed her to understand.

I heard her swallow and felt her pulse increase. Her breath became shallow as she tentatively reached behind her to feel what was pressing against her. She touched me and I growled, letting my hand slip lower. I touched a part of her that only I would touch from now on. She was soft down there, slick despite the cleansing of the water. I was careful not to cut her with my claws as I brushed against the center of her pleasure. I smirked when she gave a cry of surprise.

She then gripped my wrist as if she would actually dare to stop me. Stupid bitch. I wasn't going to be stopped. .

"I'm not Kikyou."

"I don't want you to be her." I nipped at her ear, tugging the soft fleshing between my teeth and flicking it with my tongue. "I want to be inside you, Kagome." I was throbbing; her touch had just made the desire more fierce. Her insistence that I be with her only called to my blood. A true bitch wouldn't allow for any less. My humanity tried to insist that she was too young, that I would hurt her. I pushed that side away. I would never feel guilty for this.

I mounted her.

* * *

I almost shrieked. Inuyasha muffled me by pulling my mouth to his. It was awkward at first, him being behind me. I hadn't expected him to be like this at all. I hadn't ever thought he'd touch me the way he was now. Inwardly I winced as he stretched me. He whispered something about how tight I was but I was completely off balance. 

He steadied me and pressed me against the side of the shower. The water was hot on my skin but the tile cold against my breasts and belly. I had no idea what to do or how to even react. Inuyasha knew what he wanted and was firm as he guided me. First he was gentle, taking my hands and holding them gently in his own. It created somewhat of a hold for me as he began to push.

The feeling of him sliding in and out of me was unlike anything I had imagined. Soft grunts and growls sounded in my ears, ringing. He kissed my neck, my shoulder, every so often he would bite me. I leaned my head back into the crook of his shoulder and tried to kiss him, or at least see his face.

I reached back and touched his cheek. It was wet from the water of the shower and I could feel a thicker liquid running down his skin. I knew if I looked down I would see the crimson of blood washing away. I reached back further, brushing a hand over one of his soft ears.

He crashed into me more fiercely when I did that. I couldn't help but whimper.

Every time I opened my eyes, he nudged my head away, forcing my forehead to be pressed against the wall. After about the third time I tried, I realized he didn't want me to see him. I pulled away from his ears. So much for romantic dreams of looking into your lover's eyes during the most intimate moment of your life.

I felt cheated until he released one of my hands to touch between my legs. I groaned as he did things I can't even describe. All I knew was that what was starting as a rising sensation continued to grow. I tried to say his name but I could barely breathe. He began to push harder, more rapidly as he caressed me.

When I climaxed, I screamed.

* * *

I continued to push into her, the hand that held hers intertwined with her fingers as she cried out. I knew at that moment I had pleased her, her scent confirmed it. Good, I had fulfilled my duties as her mate. The true test would come when she was in heat. Humans tended not to suffer the extreme that a youkai bitch did, but Kagome always had a strong fire scent.

This left me free to do what I needed to rid myself of my need. I was more forceful, knowing she couldn't feel the difference until she came down. Her body was slow to recover from it, her pleasure lasting longer than Kikyou's ever did. Either I had gotten better at this, or Kikyou was too cold.

I licked and nipped at her skin, tasting the sweat that was now mixed with the taste of her pleasure. I wanted to lick and bite at more sensitive places, but I had to finish this first. That would come later, when she would insist on a bed.

Bitches always insist on laying down at some point. I was a little surprised when Kagome screamed again, this time it was softer but it still the a scream as before. I smirked and nipped her ear. She managed to say my name this time. Finally I gave in to the overwhelming need, coming inside her, feeling her warmth and body latch onto me.

I stayed hard, even after I expelled all of myself into her. I would have started again but her choked breathing made me pause. Kagome was exhausted.

"Inuyasha, please...no more," she murmured. "No more...I can't..."

Instinct and desire warred within me. I wanted to slam into her, dominate her so she understood that I was the one who decided when we continued and when we stopped. I wanted her again. I don't think she realized it when her skin started to burn me. Inside she was becoming too hot to bear. Her power was manifesting.

I could never rape her.

At least my humanity would be happy.

"No more," she whispered again. I pushed into her one last time and then pulled out. I kept her tightly against the wall as she melted into my hold. He head fell against my shoulder and she turned to lightly kiss my neck. I looked down to find her smiling.

"You're not--"

"Never. Surprised but not...oh gods..." She curled up into a ball suddenly and I had to catch her before she fell. I rinsed her carefully. Again I smirked when I smelled the faint trace of blood combined with my evidence of our sex. I had taken her first blood, her virginity. I needed to taste it, to take the power within myself. She was too weak to notice that I touched her there again, coating my fingers and then licking them clean.

She was now a part of me. Mine even more.


	3. unproductive

Wicked

Chapter 3

I don't really remember getting to the bed. I remember begging him to stop and then a little movement before he laid me on the bed. He even dressed me in one of my tank tops and underwear. He didn't even try to fumble with a bra, which is just as well. I hate wearing them to bed anyway. 

I don't know where he found them, but he ended up in a pair of my old boxers. Those came from a faze I don't want to remember. It was odd seeing him like this, this lack of clothing., being in modern clothing. He curled up in bed with me, once more forcing me to be with my back against his chest. 

As tired as I had been directly after our love making, now I was very much awake. I laid there with my eyes open and his arm loosely over my waist. He tucked my head under his chin and a few moments later, slipped his hand under my shirt. His long claws stroked my stomach, every once and a while brushing over my breasts, pricking at my overly sensitive nipples. It was new and pleasant. What is Mama going to say when she finds us like this?.

I wondered what had changed to make him lose control so completely. I knew he had held something away from me, but I never thought it was this. Ever since he killed Goshinki, he's had a ferocity deep in his eyes. I thought we had closed off the youkai part of him but every so often there was a glint of scarlet in the amber depths. I don't understand why he needed me today, only that he did.

I love him. That will always be enough for me. 

I was distracted by my thoughts as a gentle vibrating started to lull me back towards exhaustion. He purrs, how sweet. Then, I was lost in sleep.

* * *

The first thing that I am going to have to make clear to her is that she doesn't leave our bed without permission unless there's danger. I want her by my side when I wake, its as simple as that.

Sounds of angry voices came from downstairs. I perked my ears forward, catching a few words that sounded like 'child' and 'youkai'. I chuckled, climbing out of bed. I had slept through Kagome's mother finding us. 

Apparently, I'm not as cute as I thought. 

I'm glad she found out. It saves me from having to pretend I don't want to fuck Kagome.

"Do you realize where his hands were?" her mother demanded. "You were half naked in your bed, Kagome!"

"We were a lot more naked in the shower," my bitch muttered. 

"Kagome, you are much too young to be touching boys like that. Heck, he's a youkai--"

"Hanyou--" she corrected. "Half human. And he did more than just touch me." She let her words sink in and it silenced her mother. I'll have to give the woman credit. She was a lot more trusting than I would have been; she didn't automatically think I had screwed her daughter.

"Dear Lord, Kagome. You had sex with him?" Her voice rose higher and started to get shrill. I laid my ears back to protect against the sound. "In your room?"

"Actually it was in the shower." My bitch was calm and straightforward. Kagome wasn't ashamed of what we had done. It made me hard again. 

"In the..." She must have sat down on the thing Kagome called a couch. I heard the shifting of fabric. She was stunned. "Did he ejaculate inside you?"

Did I what?

Kagome sighed with faint irritation. She obviously understood what it meant. "Yeah, Mom. He came inside me."

"Oh my. I need to sit down."

"Mama, you are sitting down."

"Good for me." She sighed again and I looked around the corner. The woman was sitting with her head in her hands. Kagome was standing a little ways away, wearing the sleeping pants I'd seen her wear in my time. Her breasts looked bigger again and I caught sight of straps under her shirt. What had she called it? A bra? "I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment."

"What for?" 

Two heads snapped up to look in my direction. By this time I was standing in the living room. Humans really are deaf, I had made plenty of noise. Kagome smiled; her mother frowned. I just walked over to her and tilted her head up. I kissed her to show that I wasn't ashamed either. The light in her eyes was enough. You only hurt your bitch when she needs to be punished or taught something. Kagome didn't need either of those things right now. 

She hugged me.

"Why do you have to see a doctor? We only ru--made love?" Her mother would take offence to the word rut. For some reason I don't think she wanted to think of it that way. That and I know that human males normally face their bitches. I had been behind her, like I should be. It would be too much like a dog for a human mother.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, showing me what she thought of my word choice. She didn't say anything, opting to wrap an arm around my waist and pull close to me. Her mother ran her hand through her hair and stood up again.

"Inuyasha, there can be any number of things wrong with her." She tried to sound patient and talk to me like I was stupid. I just tilted my head and squeaked my ears. Normally it would distract her and she'd pronounce me to be cute. She blinked and almost looked like she would give up. 

Unfortunately mother's have an unnatural focus when it comes to their daughters being violated.

"Kagome could be pregnant--"

"She's not."

"You don't know that," she insisted. Kagome gave me an odd look.

"She wasn't in heat and it wasn't a full moon last night." I said this like she was stupid. I don't like being talked down to. Only my mate can do that and rarely would I accept that from Kagome anyway. This bitch knew nothing and wasn't thinking clearly. It was obvious that Kagome wasn't going to be pregnant.

"Did you use any protection?" she demanded.

Protection? What for?

"Mama, its not like you keep condoms in the house where I can find them." 

Any what?

"Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. I could tell from the gentle throb of her pulse that she wasn't happy. The blush on her face revealed that whatever the hell she was talking about, she wasn't comfortable saying it. I leaned down and nuzzled her throat. It bit it once, telling her to calm down. She relaxed only slightly. It made me frown. I needed to teach my bitch the commands.

"What if you get some type of infection? Just think of the diseases that are rampant in that era!"

"Hanyous can't get sick like that," Kagome and I said at the same time. I smirked and looked proudly down at her. She had remember that I'm only sick when I'm human. Besides, I had never fucked a bitch when I was human so I couldn't get the diseases that human males could. My penis wasn't going to fall off.

"Are you done yet?" I finally asked. "Kagome and I have to go back. The others are waiting for us. We came back for ramen." I did the cute thing again. This time she bought it.

Finally.

Next Page Back 


	4. rage

Wicked

Chapter 3: Rage

by Kayla Chavi

Rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

I slammed my fist through the tree. With a deep guttural snarl, I ran it through again. It toppled over and away from me. Naraku. I was going to kill him. First for Kikyou, now for this. He had used her in a way that was worse that rape. He had stolen her mind.

I could tell she was watching me, her scent coming to my nose long before she entered the grove. As quietly as she could, she walked up behind me. I growled, warning her away. The reckless bitch didn't listen. I wasn't in the mood to be consoled. 

I was in the mood to seize.

I twisted around so quickly that I had her on the ground before she could even blink. I held her wrists tightly in one hand, glaring down at her. She looked surprised, her gray eyes wide with alarm. She brought her knees up, already spreading her legs to accommodate me.

She made a weak sound of protest as I raked my claws over her breast and belly. I harshly shoved up the green skirt she wore, finding the white undergarments easily. I ripped them down, the tearing of fabric sounding clear. I looked down the line of her body and couldn't help but grin arrogantly at the scent that came quickly.

Kagome was already hot for me. I released her hands to grip her by the hips, sliding my body down hers. I nipped at her breast through the cloth of her shirt first before going further. I nipped once at her belly, this time touching her skin before sticking my nose in her crotch and sniffing at her.

I took comfort in that scent before tasting it.

She bucked wildly against my tongue. I nipped at her inner thigh to chide her but she thrashed again. It was only my hold on her waist that kept her still. I could see the blood under her skin rush and heat. I took pleasure in knowing that I held sway over her. I could have whatever I wanted, I could have her begging. So I tasted her again.

"Inuyasha, what are you--OH!" She gripped my hair, her grip nearly pulling it out of my scalp. She pulled me closer as I tugged on the center of her pleasure with my teeth. She arched a third time and opened her mouth to scream. This time, it was nearly silent. 

I wanted to punish her but that was hard to keep clear with her groaning my name. She had nearly died because of the black miko's spell. She had nearly killed me. I was pissed at Naraku. I would use her to ease my blood.

Bitches had been punished like this in the past, brought to near climax before their male pulled away. They'd promise anything to reach it. And by the sounds of Kagome's cries, she would be there soon. I bit the slick flesh and thrust my tongue into her. She gave a strangled cry and fisted my ears into her hands.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" She pulled hard and I growled. Stupid bitch. Didn't she understand? "Stop, we need to talk first before I--" 

I bit the most sensitive part of her and she chocked on her air. She almost stilled but there wasn't a change in her scent. She was denying herself release. Damnit. I sucked this time, going for a more gentle approach. I could hear her silently demanding that I stop, a soft squeak coming from her throat. I increased my hold on her even more when she tried to clench her legs shut.

"Stop! It's not my fault!" I stilled and this time I bit her hard enough to draw blood. She screamed and tried to kick me. She struggled and then said the one thing that was guaranteed to make me immobile.

"Osuwari!"  


She kicked away from me, her foot slamming on one of my ears. I yelped in pain as grass was shoved up my nose and dirt filled my mouth. I was going to have to bloody her for this. What right did she have to stop me from punishing her? To stop me from using her?

I heard her scramble away from me but she didn't run. I could smell fear but she was still aroused. Her actions were a inconsistent.

"Let's get one thing very clear, Inuyasha. I will let you take anything from me that you need but I won't let you punish me for something I couldn't control. Hell, I nearly died to keep from betraying you. I didn't allow Naraku to torture you, you shouldn't torture me."

"You were enjoying it." I spit out the dirt and rolled onto my back. The spell hadn't lifted enough for me to stand.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Sher who?

"That doesn't make it right, Inuyasha," she continued, sounding more calm. The fear was still there. She was afraid of me, but knew if she had to, she could control me. Bitch. "You can't use me whenever you want to. I'm a liberated woman."

"Fuck," I groaned and rolled to my knees. My head was pounding and I could feel blood in my ear. Shit, she had kicked me hard. Liberated my ass. "You're my mate. You can't be liberated. Whatever the hell that means."

"You don't love me."

"Since when does that matter?" I massaged my injured ear. I might actually be deaf for a day. She gaped at me and her mouth moved as she tried to speak. Her gray eyes held dismay and expression was one of the betrayed. 

It was then that I had a little epiphany. 

Kagome loved me, so it was okay to let me fuck her. She had hoped that in the rutting process I might find that our friendship was really love. She let me into her because she thought it was a hold on me that Kikyou didn't have. She didn't know I had fucked Kikyou.

"Stupid bitch," I said out loud. "Is that why you did it?" 

She looked away from me and I could tell she was about to start crying. Damn it to hell. I can't stand crying women. I can't control tears and that drives me insane. I'll do anything to regain that control.

"Is that why you fucked me? So I'd fall in love with you?" I snorted and shook my head in disbelief. Her silence was answer enough. "I don't love you, Kagome. I love Kikyou."


	5. retaliation

Wicked

Chapter 4: Retaliation

by Kayla Chavi

Rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

The scent of salt drifted on the air and I could see the sparkling droplets of water fall from her face. Her eyes were hidden, her head bowed. The urge to growl was irrepressible; I didn't even try. I stalked over to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. She whimpered and tried to pull away but my grip was too tight.

"I didn't rut with you because I loved you. I can't ever love you, so understand that now. I took you as my mate because you are strong. You have more power in your voice than Kikyou has in her entire body. You are fearless against things that should make you shitless. You stupidly try to dominate me when I deserve it." That was hard to admit but I had to make this clear to her. "And you submit when you're supposed to. Most of the time, anyway. I fucked you because you're my Mate."

She still didn't understand. My bitch was still crying and in despair over this.

"So you'll never make love to me?"

Well that sounded promising. She wasn't cutting me off completely. She knew we would rut again, had accepted it like a good mate. Now if I could just figure out the difference between rutting and making love, we'd make progress.

"Kagome, I still want to rut with you--" she shook her head, cutting me off.

"I'm a girl, Inuyasha. I'm in love with you; I can't deny that; I can't even try to. But I want..." she began to cry even harder. "When you're with me like that...when we're doing sexual things...I want....." She pushed against my chest to make me let go of her but I wasn't having any of that. Unless she used her Power, I wasn't letting go.

"You want me to be tender?"

Her eyes snapped open. They were a bright blue because of her tears. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. "I don't want to feel dirty."

It was then that I realized that I had moved much too quickly with my bitch. I had spent nearly a season with her, just being her friend. Then I practically molested her in her home. I had failed as a mate to explain things to her. I had been selfish.

Bad Inu-chan.

I released her chin to cup her cheeks. She looked at me again, surprised at the gentle touch. I guess it had been a while since I had done this. I was still irritated that she thought our rutting was dirty. She wasn't a slut until she did those things with another male. Even then it was debatable.

I wasn't going to tell her that it was perfectly reasonable for her to mount someone else. It was her right as a bitch--however not as my mate. The only male she'd mount would be me.

"Kagome, we're Mates. That makes whatever we do together untainted. You're just mistaken in thinking that mates have to be in love, that's all."

"I see," she finally whispered and then pulled away. I let her go. I let her turn her back to me. She took several deep breaths, her frame shuddering as she fought to stop crying. "I have to think about this. I...I'm a little confused by things."

Shit. She's going home.

* * *

I spent three days in bed.

My initial feeling had been despair and utter hopelessness. Then I had gotten furious. I even entertained fantasies in which I cut off Inu-chan. If it wasn't so impossible for me to inflict torture on someone I loved, I would have done it. I would have cut his boy part off and fed it to him. If it could grow back, I seriously will toy with that idea.

The pathetic part of all of this angst was that I loved him. I still loved the worthless bastard.

With that inconsolable reflection, I finally fell asleep. When I awoke, a blur of silver and fur filled my vision. I groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball of warm, soft blankets.

"Go away." I didn't hear any moment and then there was a soft whine. He sounded like a kicked puppy. Damn. "Inuyasha, go away!" I sat up, hair flying everywhere to look angrily down at him. He back away from the bed in a crouch. His ears were flattened all the way to his scalp.

With a huff, I laid back down, my pillows poofing around me. I stayed that way for quite some time. He didn't leave and every so often I heard him change position. I could feel his eyes on me and wondered if he was angry. Would there be blood mixed with amber if I saw him?

"You weren't my first kiss."

Gods above, why was I telling him this? Did I want him to get enraged? Was this some sort of sick test my subconscious had come up with? I hurt the faintest of growls and the click of his tongue against his teeth. Then he swallowed the sound, hiding his anger.

"You weren't my first intimate experience either."

His claws gripped at the wood of the floor. I winced inwardly at the scraping of the wood. There would be marks under that ugly pink carpet. He finally said something; his tone, indignant.

"You were a virg--"

"Technically," I interrupted. My ceiling is an pale cream, not the white that people expect. I hate looking at it at night but now I couldn't tear my gaze away. 

"Kouga."

"Yes." 

I paused and closed my eyes. I had to make my voice cold and uncaring, something that I am very bad at. I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me. He didn't love me and I love him. He called me his mate, said it was something more important than love. I was going to be a bitch.

Kouga explained a lot to me about mating when I first met him. Technically this was my right as a female. I could have sex with whomever I chose, despite what my male said. I would have never--

"He knows how to use his tongue better than you." 

Inuyasha tore a hole through my floor. The ripping of carpet and the cracking of wood was nearly silent. I laid very still. It was entirely possible that he'd attempt to punish me for this. That was his right too. He had declared me his mate before my mother. That was as good as marriage for a youkai.

"I touched him intimately too. He marked me with his....well, he called it the mark of a _rekai_." 

My face was hot and my hands were trembling. That was possibly the messiest experience of my life. No one mentions that part when they talk about a man during sex. Inuyasha has always been inside me when he's climaxed. Shippou said once that he could smell Inuyasha in my skin. I knew the degrees of marking somewhat.

It was hard to admit this to him. I was embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Kouga had made me sleep with him, insisting that if a human girl wanted his protection that she had to do what he said. I believed him. I didn't understand how powerful I was, I still don't. 

"I thought he had forced you." The low rumble was nearly indecipherable. "I could smell him on your hands."

"His pack thinks I'm his bitch," I whispered. "They think that in the end, I'm going to chose him."

"Are you?" he demanded. He had started to approach the bed, getting closer to me. I begged the gods to make him stay away from me. If he touched me, if he was gentle, I wouldn't be able to be strong. My heart loved him too much. 

Stupid heart.

"Are you going to choose Kikyou?" I finally turned my head to look at him. His face was right next to mine. Amber eyes were intent on my face, his clawed hand gripping the blankets. He began to growl under his breath. I took a breath to ask again but there was a blur of red and silver. 

I squeaked when he got on top of me. His hands were fisted into the pillows, his knees on either side of my waist. He wasn't touching any of me. He stilled growled and the bed shook slightly from it. He began to lean down, his face coming very close to mine. 

Even at the rate of him coming closer, I was surprised to feel the warmth of his mouth against mine. My heart made me kiss him back. It was tender. It was sensitive. And so very pleasant. He lowered his body onto mine and when I tried to pull away, he firmly held onto my chin.

"You are my mate, Kagome. Not her."

"I don't understand."

"You will."


	6. vengence

wicked

chapter 5: vengeance

by Kayla Chavi

rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

"Explain to me again, why we are heading towards Kouga's den?" Miroku held his hand to his forehead like he had a headache. Our woman were walking in front of us, listening to Shippou's stupid chatter.

"Kagome's curious about something." I had my arms crossed, hands shoved up my sleeves. If I wasn't careful, I would scar my arms. I wanted to hide any physical manifestation of my anger. I didn't want to go see that fucking wolf. However, I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Kagome wouldn't rut with me until we did.

"And you're curious about Kouga." I shot Miroku a look and he rolled his eyes. "You don't seriously believe that I think you and Kagome are just friends anymore. Honestly, Inuyasha, how deaf do you think I am?"

I should have counted on the stupid bouzu knowing right away. Only a pervert like Miroku would be looking for signs that Kagome and I had rutted. Then again, when first had started, I used every excuse to get into her sleeping back. I shouldn't be surprised if Shippou knew we were rutting.

"Besides. I overheard your little admittance to her. Sango sent me after you to make sure that Kagome-sama was alright. She didn't trust you alone with her. But her reasons are much more innocent. She was worried that Kagome's virtue was at stake."

Why are humans so unassuming? And when in hell did Sango forget I was a hanyou. An inuhanyou. The only youkai more sexual and aggressive than us are the nekoyoukai. Don't ask how. Just know that they are.

"That's sweet," I said dryly.

"Isn't it though? Makes me want to smack her ass."

Only Miroku.

"Hey guys!" Sango had turned around to look at us. "We're here." We stopped at the top of the hill and looked down into the valley. Several of Kouga's wolves were outside the entrance to the waterfall and den. They caught our scent and one rushed inside. Kagome just walked purposely down the side of the hill and into the valley.

"Oi!" I protested and followed her down. "What if he's not--" A rush of wind and then Kagome flat on her back with the brown blur on top of her proved that he was home. Fuck. He had her pinned, holding her wrists on the ground next to her head. He even straddled her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Kouga," Kagome giggled and didn't look too concerned to have him on top of her. I growled, not bothering to keep it soft.

"Inu-kuro finally got hard enough to fuck you."

"That's one way of saying it," she agreed.

I growled again, louder this time and more pointedly. He ignored be and began to breath in her scent. The three of us watched as he started with her hair, sniffing her dark strands before moving along her face and neck. When he got to her breasts, I grasped what he was doing. He was trying to find a part of her I hadn't marked by scent.

I stopped making noise and began to smirk. Kagome laid beneath him, still and unresponsive. Miroku and Sango looked away when he pushed her skirt up. He spread her legs and shoved his nose in her crotch. I growled again when I saw her eyes widen and her hands clench.

Her words rang in my head. Kouga knows how to use his tongue better than you.

I really had no choice but to watch him attempt to taste her. I was counting on Kagome to tell him to stop. When her eyes closed and she let him continue, I nearly barked. What in hell did she think she was doing!? In front of her friends, no less! It didn't help that I could smell how aroused she was.

"Kouga. Stop." Finally! She was coming to her senses. "Not out here."

Bitch! That's it. I'm pupping her. Barefoot and pregnant by the next summer.

He pulled away from between her thighs and looked up at her. He then grinned, looking way to over eager as he stood, yanking her to her feet. He smirked at me and then all but dragged her into the den. Shippou jumped onto my shoulder.

"You're just going to let her--"

"I'll take care of it later," I snarled.

"You won't hurt her," Sango tried to sound menacing.

"Won't have to."

* * *

I'm not going to detail what I did with Kouga. I don't have to, nor do I have to defend myself. All I will say is that he is still very good with his tongue and Inuyasha could smell him all over me. Before we left, Kouga kissed me.

"I love you."

"I know." I looked down at the ground and felt tears start to form. Damnit. I was going to cry. "I love him."

"I know." He brushed my tears away and tilted my head up. "If he chooses the miko-slut, you'll be my bitch."

"I know." I smiled weakly and leaned up to kiss him again. It was a kiss of two very dear friends. Inuyasha may hate Kouga, but he's my fourth best friend after Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "I think Inuyasha knows it too."

It was awkward as we continued on our journey. I had done what I wanted. I had gotten my revenge.

And I felt like a slut.

It wasn't until three nights later, when we were staying at the richest lord in the city's house, that Inuyasha was able to confront me. They gave us one room for the girls and one for the boys. When it came time to separate, Inuyasha stood and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Miroku. Behave for one night," he ordered and then dragged me out. Wonderful. Neither of them were going to come rescue me. I forgot I lived in a time where women are supposed to be subservient to men. I bet Sango agreed that I needed spanking.

Oh gods. I can't believe I just said that.

We arrived in the bedroom with a very nice futon laying in the center. This was supposed to be shared by me and Sango, but apparently Inuyasha thought that we would use it better. I got my wrist away from his crushing grip and glared at him. Silently I went to my bag and pulled out a small, blue, circular case. 

Again my wrist was yanked as I found myself looking into the curious eyes of my hanyou. I swallowed as he demanded, "What are these? You take them every night before bed."

"Birth control."

He blinked and tugged at my hand again, this time it was hard enough for me to hiss and drop it onto his hand. "What does it do?"

"It keeps me from getting pregnant. Mama got me some before we came back. She doesn't trust ancient rhythm methods." I stopped when he started to growl and in a matter of seconds, the compact was literally dust.

"I decide when and if you get pupped."

"Inuyasha, I'm barely seventeen! I'm too young to have children."

He tilted his head and what happened was so fast that I didn't even feel him getting rid of my school uniform. Suddenly he was just naked and straddling my waist. He claws ran up my sides, gently pricking my skin.

"That's old enough."

"You're not going to get me pregnant!"

"It's not a full moon."

I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed against the hard wall of his chest. It didn't work, but at least it was some sort of effort. I really didn't feel like rutting with him. Did you know that some birth control affects your sex drive? Only Mama would find that for me.

"Inuyasha, they'll hear us."

He smirked at me, that damn inu smirked at me.

"Then we'll be quiet."

* * *


	7. avow

Wicked

chapter 6: avow

by Kayla Chavi

rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

I didn't give her a chance to react. Instead I leaned down and kissed her. Normally I didn't take the time to enjoy tasting her lips, but this time I did. She accused me of being dirty with her. I didn't love her, but that didn't mean I couldn't make her feel loved.

Fucking is about two people joining. Kagome hadn't connected with me the way I had her. Now I had to prove it to her--that we were mates.

Of course, while I doing this, I'm not really thinking all of that. Mostly I was trying to think up ways to get her to make those begging whines I love so much.

I banded an arm around her back, pulling her body against mine, crushing her breasts to my chest. I fisted a hand in the hair at her nape and tilted her head back a little more. I took my time to explore her mouth, memorizing it and relearning its taste. 

Then I joined myself to her, delighting in the startled gasp that escaped her mouth. She pulled back and pouted at me. "Mou! That's not fair. You were being sneaky!"

I grinned and dipped my head down to nuzzle the curve of her breast. "Damn, you feel good. So warm..."

Kagome sighed melodramatically and began to lightly run her fingers through my hair. For a moment she scratched the base of my ears and I wanted to accuse her of petting me like a dog, but her ear rubs felt too good to stop. 

I hate purring. Its very undignified, but it makes her laugh and the gods help me, but I'll do anything to make her smile. Just because I don't love her, doesn't mean that I don't want her to be happy. Kagome is my best friend.

I just happen to be fucking her.

Speaking of which--I need to get started on that. Except she calls it something else. What was it? Oh yeah. Making Love.

"I have something I want to ask you," she murmured against the skin of my neck. I groaned. Why is it that bitches have to talk during sex? 

"What?" I ground out.

"What are we?"

Her quiet question distracted me from the slow steady slide of her body against mine. I pulled back to look at her sharply. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Are we friends?"

I lost control of the rhythm I had set and shoved hard into her before catching myself. The hand I had in her hair clenched and fisted more tightly. I skimmed the other hand up her side and forcefully cupped her breast. It took a moment before I realized what had happened.

Only Kagome made me lose control like that. And I was trying so hard at the making love thing! 

"Damnit, Kagome!"

"I want to know," her voice hitched and she couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her. I slowed back down and nipped at her ear.

"Of course we're friends," I snapped, my own breath ragged as I looked down into those deep gray eyes. All of her focus was on me as she arched up to meet my movement.

"Lovers?"

"Fuck!" My hand clenched her breast, squeezing more than I intended. Four pricks of blood rose to the surface. Mikoblood. "What the hell do you think we're doing?!"

"I have to know," she whispered. Kagome tightened her thighs against my hips and then locked them around my waist. She was making it very difficult to talk and think. How in hell do bitches manage to talk during fucking?

"Bitch," I tried to say both patiently and give the sense of honor in that word. Stupid humans had made it disrespectful. It really was a term of endearment. "We're doing the making love thing. Shut up and enjoy it."

Kagome gave one of her soft, beautiful laughs and her fingers clenched in my hair. She drew me back down, and honestly, I had no problem allowing her to kiss me. She still loved me.

I wish she didn't. I wish that she could understand what being mates meant. There aren't human words for it, they all come close but are really just inadequate. Actions speak louder than words, at least, that's what she's always telling me--

Finally, there's that change in her scent. Kagome wrapped herself around me, pressing her small body to mine. I let out a soft rumbling growl and breathed in that scent deeply, continuing to move in and out of her. I don't do patient well. 

"You smell good." Then I came into her with everything I had.

Birth control. Keh. Stupid bitch.

* * *

"I have to know," I repeated after managing to catch my breath. I have to give him credit, every time after we've made love, rutted, had sex, or fucked, he's held me like this. Like if he let go, I would disappear. It's the same kind of hold he used when we were still friends and a horrible battle had just taken place. "What are we?"

I felt him squirm a little and knew that he was uncomfortable answering. 

"I know you don't love me--"

"You don't understand what love means to a youkai," he interrupted. "I love you the same way I do Shippou."

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a little girl? Pervert."

"No. You're pack."

I sighed quietly and shook my head. Being pack didn't mean anything to me. Actually, that's wrong. It meant something but I didn't want to believe it. Kouga slept with several of his youkai wolf members for warmth and protection. The way that pack animals do, and I knew that it wasn't sexual.

That analogy didn't work with us. Inuyasha and I were definitely having sex. Either that or I don't understand it yet. I pointed this discrepancy out to him.

"You're not screwing Miroku or Sango."

"They're human and I don't fuck boys. Don't be gross, Kagome." He twisted me so I was facing him, one of his arms tightly over my hip. I could feel the gently scrape of his claws over the flesh of my back and buttocks. I had to fight not to fidget--it tickled.

"We're mates," he said finally. "That's what we are."

"But you don't love me." I forced back the tears again. The stroking of his claws against my skin became more firm, almost scratching. He sighed and fisted his other hand in my hair. Well, at least I was going to get kissed.

"I don't have to love you. Youkai don't love, Kagome." He did kiss me to stop my protest. Damn him, I can never really think properly when he does that. I just get flushed and if I'm not careful, sometimes I almost drool. "You'll understand someday."

I didn't have a chance to respond, for suddenly his claws were digging into the rather soft and flabby skin of my buttocks. He kissed me again, stifling the scream that I wanted to expel from my throat. I felt the warm liquid of blood run over my hip and seep into the futon underneath me. The wound covered one entire cheek of my now less cute ass and up my hip and side, stopping just underneath my chest.

Then his youki crashed into my aura and I screamed.

He broke the kiss when I was too focused on my own pain to do much more than whimper and whine. He was murmuring something softly in a language that definitely wasn't Japanese, past or present. It was harsh and full of yips and growls.

Then the pain was gone and I looked up into golden scarlet eyes.

"Mine to kill. Mine to have. Mine to take. Mine to fuck. You. Are. Mine."

I blinked at him and swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "Okay then."

* * *


	8. genesis

Wicked

Chapter 7: genesis

by Kayla Chavi

rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

Coming face to face with Kikyou for the first time since losing my virginity didn't go how I'd expected. Not that I thought it would be peaches and roses, but I didn't think she'd try to tear my throat out.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Kagura was dying. Kanna was dead. Kouga was injured and missing a leg and a tail. Miroku couldn't use his hand and Sango was knocked out. And I was half naked. Apparently I'm in heat and all the male youkai think that's the best thing next to human flesh.

Inuyasha was almost feral. He didn't handle the attempted rape too well either. Then Sesshoumaru had showed up with that little girl that follows him around. Kagura had protected Rin from Kanna, but couldn't save herself from Kouga. It was a mess and there was more blood than what had become normal for us.

That's when Kikyou appeared. She took one look at me and literally reached out to rip my throat out of my neck. 

Guess she saw the scar.

"You silly, stupid, little girl," she hissed. "You are worthless if you are tainted? Haven't you learned anything from our past?"

I didn't have the brains to form an answer. I was too busy trying to get out of her way. Her hands were glowing and I wasn't going to take any chances that I might be immune to her power.

"You're filthy now. Worthless and tainted."

"Yeah, well you have chunky thighs," I grumbled and desperately looked around for my bow. I may not be an master archer, but I can still shoot straight. Hopefully, anyway. I don't think she was expecting me to say that, for I had the supreme pleasure of watching a look of pure confusion flit over her face. "And I'm not tainted," I added haughtily. "Only two things can taint a miko. You have both."

Kikyou blinked at me and then narrowed her eyes. "I do not love that hanyou. I hate him."

"Wouldn't life be so easy if that's all that it was," I shot back and felt elation burst through me as I picked up my bow. Two perfect arrows laid in the bloody ground next to my weapon. Two shots. This was not going to be easy, especially when Inuyasha realized what was going on and tried to stop me. "He loves you, miko-slut."

"He's a youkai, they are incapable of love." Her power began to grow again and she fashioned a bow and arrow out of the dark energy surrounding her. A moment later she had an arrow. Damn. I'm going to die half naked in the dirt by my lover's love. They should make a soap opera out of this. It's perfect for it.

"He's hanyou," I corrected. "And more capable than you ever realized. You don't deserve that love. Hell, you don't deserve anything." As fast as I could I drew my weapon and fired, aiming for her heart.

Inuyasha deflected it and I knew, I knew I was dead.

* * *

There was a very important advantage to having Kagome as my mate. Her power couldn't hurt me anymore. I moved into the path of her attack and pushed away the arrow. It burned a little but still glanced off the fire-rat skin of my haori. I tackled Kikyou to the ground, pushing away her attack as well. That one hurt a little more and I felt my youkai blood rise to the surface, pushing against the barrier that my sword kept in place. 

Annoyed, I threw Tetsaiga away. Angrily, I looked into Kikyou's dark eyes and tried to find her. I wanted to find the girl that made me consider humanity.

And in those eyes I found nothing to lead me to believe Kikyou's soul was in that body of mud and bones. There was anger, revulsion, and hate. My human half would mourn her later, he would finally let go of the lie he had been clinging to for over three years now. But right now, I was more concerned with saving my bitch--Kagome.

"You're an animal." She spat at me, the saliva sticking thickly on my cheek. "Dirty, and disgusting. I should have put you down like the dog you are."

"Would that have been before or after you fucked me?" The faint thrum of calm worked through my blood. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Not too far away, Kagome's beat rapidly. She was afraid. My bitch was afraid.

"You made me believe that you loved me."

"I do."

"Yet you screw a little girl?" She reared up, trying to fight my hold. I slammed her back into the dirt and blood, banging her head against a rock. Her blood was black and smelled like the earth. There was no heart beat coming from Kikyou.

"She is my mate, Kikyou." I placed my hand on the breast over her heart. "You of all people know what that means." She made a sort of strangled sound, angry and still so hateful.

"You're revolting. You told a child. Pervert."

"And you're into bestiality, apparently," I growled back. "Stand down and leave us in peace."

"Never. I'll kill her and then you."

I growled and bared my fangs at her. I could feel the red strips burn into my cheeks and I knew that I had completely reverted. I didn't care. Kagome would be safe. She was mine to protect.

And then my hand was in her chest, forcefully ripping out what pretended to be her heart. I held the lump of clay in my fist and then crushed it with a simple curse. "Hijin Ketsusou."

* * *

I screamed as pain flooded my senses. I hadn't been able to hear any of their conversation. Well, except for the bestiality part. Which if I hadn't been exhausted, would have disturbed me. All I knew was that he had pulled out her heart, said one of his simple attacks, and now I felt like I was being ripped apart and being put back together at the same time.

Light flooded my eyes, my ears. I breathed it in and it came out of me in sound. I felt a rush of wind go over me and for one moment, I hated Inuyasha.

Then it was gone and he was crawling over my severely weakened body. I couldn't move, couldn't feel anything but a gentle weight and tug as he sat me up and enfolded me in his arms.

"That hurt." I knew that I should have been more concerned by his appearance, but I couldn't find the energy. Besides, Tetsaiga wasn't too far away from us. We'd calm down and it would be fine. I just had to process that she was actually dead.

He had chosen me over her. I opened my eyes and looked up at the scarlet and azure eyes of the hanyou I loved and tried to speak. "Inu--"

New pain burst through me and I fell slack against his chest. Blood welled inside my mouth as I felt all my old wounds open. I fell to the dirt when a thud. Inuyasha screamed. I tried to make it out, but the comprehension didn't come until the blackness took me.

"Bakuryuuha!"

* * *


	9. lightning

Wicked

chapter 8: lightning

by Kayla Chavi

rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

Seven fucking puppets. Seven. Puppets. Of Naraku. I dusted one with my first attack, destroying the doll inside. This had been the one to hurt Kagome. I don't remember how the sword got in my hand. It just appeared there.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango was locked in her own battle with Naraku's drones. In the back of my head, I was just grateful that Kohaku wasn't anywhere near to complicate things. Hell, I didn't even know if Naraku was really here or far away and safe.

"Kaza Ana!" Miroku was ignoring the effect of the poison youkai. I briefly wondered if he would even survive this. 

But Kagome was on the ground, laying there, vulnerable. I realized how often I had come to depend on her shard detection abilities. Damn Naraku. Then there was laughter and I knew that he was here. I scented the air, picking through the death and earth and sorrow. 

Then I found him, the unnatural conglomeration of the bits and pieces of youkai fused together in a way that nature never intended. He was moving closer to Kagome and I had to stop him. With all my might, I threw Tetsaiga at him, roaring my attack again. It was imbedded in his chest a moment later.

He laughed through the explosion of power. He pulled it out of himself and tossed it aside. The puppets stilled and simply disappeared. He ran a hand over my mark along her side before briefly cupping one of her breasts.

"Such a beautiful little girl," he murmured, his red eyes gleaming. "Once she is dead, then there is no one alive to purify the Shikon no Tama. And I'll have you to thank for it, Inuyasha." He let the implication hang between us. I growled, not hiding my anger as I took several steps closer to my mate. "She will hate you now," he continued. "Can you handle it in this girls eyes?"

"You're not some fucking monk to tell guilt me into this," I snarled. "Get away from her or I'll--"

"What? Kill me?" He laughed again and it echoed over the dead bodies around us. "That threat is useless, pup." He smirked and slowly stood. "There is no power on this earth that can--" 

Both of us were surprised that he stopped his ridiculous speech on his invincibility. Fisted in the front of his kimono was Kagome's small hand. Her eyes were wide and completely black as the tainted tama fell into her hands.

"First and last," she murmured and began to glow a faint blue. "The beginning and end. To die, to sleep, to dream." 

Then she began to talk in another language, one that I didn't recognize. The wind grew and her voice carried through the gale that came up around us. 

The ground began to shake and move. It was only a tremor and not catastrophic, but it made Naraku lose his balance. I crouched near the earth and smirked at the way our enemy seemed to lose his composure of a little earthquake.

I heard Sango give a shout at the sudden warmth of the air. Out of Kagome's mouth came light, continuing to speak in words and phrases that had no meaning to me. Naraku looked just as confused and again that was oddly satisfying. The heat grew and I had to pull off what was left of my haori so it wouldn't burst into flame.

Then it began to rain.

"To dream, to sleep, to die!" Kagome voice rose over the elements that were converging around us. "The end and the beginning. Last and First!"

Then there was a crash of lightning and the shikon no tama broke into more pieces than ever before. They settled over Kagome's body and slowly sank beneath her skin.

Guess I won't be getting that wish after all.

Now, Inuyasha. Kill him now.

I didn't question. I lifted the sheath to my sword and it came flying back to me. "Bakuryuuha!"

"Kaza Ana!"

Not even the dust remained.

* * *

There is something I wanted to ask you.

The blood was black against the ivory of her skin. Ivory. I had never called it that before, but now as she lay there, it was ivory. Wet and warm. The blood trickled over her like oil, never sticking or drying, always sluggishly moving.

I heard her breathe once more, I felt the press of her ribcage against my fingers. I don't remember moving to touch her, just that she was suddenly there. Missing time. Shit, I'm missing time. The air was suddenly cold, the heat of whatever magic had gone through her, just gone. She was shivering. 

I pulled my haori out of the dirt and wrapped it tightly around her nude body. I clenched my fingers against the crimson cloth. My hands actually trembled when I saw her blood on them, staining my claws.

I have to know.

She turned her head and pressed her face against my chest. The next breath was cold against the nakedness of my own skim. I wrapped her more tightly, held her more closely. 

"Open your eyes," I demanded. An order. She would obey it--she couldn't disobey. She was my bitch. Mine. She never really ever fully defied me. "Now!"

I growled when she refused to move.

Tell me.

I shook her once, hard, and her head fell back. Her neck laid in the crook of my elbow, arched, her lips slightly parted. They were pale, barely pink, but not blue.

"Open your eyes, Bitch!"

Are we friends?

Another growl, this one louder, rumbling out of my chest and sending vibrations through her. I laid her back on the ground, arranging her neatly before straddling her hips. I stripped the red cloth away from her. The dark liquid blood was still, unmoving.

I pressed my ear to her breast, listening for the thump of her heart. It was faint, but I felt the steady beat of her pulse. I laid there on top of her, careful with my weight. She was weak, fragile, and small.

I have to know.

A sigh, no louder than the mewl of a pup passed her lips. It rushed past my ears, which twitched and swiveled towards the sound. I looked down at her, intent of her face. Her eyes were still closed. I wanted to see the pale silvery gray, the laughter. I wanted her laughter.

"Open your eyes." My demand was gentler this time, coaxing. I nipped at her cheek once, her jaw next, and then her lower lip. The third drew blood and it made me hiss.

Mikoblood.

Please, just tell me.

I licked the blood away and tried to coax her into a kiss. The dampness of her blood stuck to my chest and arms. When she didn't respond, I pulled back to see her. Her blood was smeared over her breasts, her belly, even over her thighs. My fingers had spread it over her hips.

The youkai in me wanted to fuck her. Kagome was beautiful. Half dead, but beautiful. Even with the blood, her skin was smooth.

Slowly, almost reverently, I began to bathe her. My tongue brushed over the skin between her breasts. It wasn't long until the crimson stain was gone and I had to shift my weight so my next action wouldn't hurt her.

Lovers?

I carefully cleaned her chest, taking extra care with her nipple. She gasped, only a small movement as her lungs expanded and gave rise to her torso. It was enough to alert me.

I pulled back and looked down at her, afraid that I had hurt her. Sometimes I forget I have teeth in this form. Her eyes were still closed, but her lips were parted. Curious, I took her nipple back into my mouth.

She made the sound again and my fingers curled. I nipped a few times and was once more surprised to feel a new heat start to come from her. It was nice against me, coming from between her legs. I wouldn't fuck her in the middle of a battlefield with our friends watching, but grinding--that I could do.

There is something that I wanted to ask you.

She mewled again and her cold fingers griped at my shoulders. The sound encouraged me, but it was her movement, her strength coming back to her, that meant even more. I continued to rub against her as I bathed her other breast.

As her sounds became louder, more alive, my own breath became shorter. Her scent was changing, becoming alive. The stink of death left her.

I hauled her into my lap, making her straddle me. Her legs were around my waist, arms around my neck. I clenched at her ass, locking the heat between us.

What are we?

Kagome's face took on intense concentration, frowning as I pushed us closer together. Her cries grew louder and I yipped at her softly, telling her that it was alright. I used lips, teeth, tongue, and hands to bring her closer to life, closer to being safe.

Suddenly her cries rose to a scream, then to silence as her body collapsed against mine.

Friends?

Her eyes opened.

Lovers?

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

She began to tremble, suddenly cold again as her slick skin met the cool night air. I rewrapped her in my haori. She shivered for a few moments, weak, invigorated, and then still."

"What--"

"Mates. We're mates."

* * *


	10. aftermath

Wicked

epilogue: aftermath

by Kayla Chavi

Rating: R

email: kayla@wishing-blue.net

website: 

* * *

I woke up in a hospital. For one insane moment I thought it had all been a horrible nightmare. However a pair of fluffy puppy ears confirmed that it wasn't true. While I was laying on a bed in a sterile white room, Inuyasha was laying next to me, his head pressed to my chest.

"Mou," I murmured and he stirred. "Those are my boobies."

It was enough to wake him up. He actually blushed a little before giving the breast over my heart a playful squeeze. He didn't say much, just looked at me.

"Did we win?" I asked finally.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head and curled back into his side. "The last thing I remember feeling was hate. You killed Kikyou and I hated you."

"Do you still hate me?" he asked quietly, his claws lightly running through my hair.

"No. I felt rather silly about it," I admitted with a faint blush and breathed in deeply. "Is everyone alright? Sango-chan? Miroku-sama? Shippou-chan?"

"Miroku's being nursed back to health by Sango," he said after a moment. "Shippou's going to let them adopted him. Sango agreed to bear Miroku's child when he was strong enough to handle it. Shippou wants siblings so its worked out."

"And the well?" I asked nervously. For some reason I didn't want it to be closed. I didn't want him to go back through, or for us to be stuck here. They were my home, despite how wonderful my family was, they didn't understand.

"Still open."

"And us?"

"We're going back as soon as your healers let us."

"That's not what I meant," I said softly. I couldn't look at him. "You killed her."

"We're mates, Kagome. I told you that's more important than silly things like love." 

Very slowly I looked up to find the eyes of my best friend looking down at me. Just as slowly I smiled and then leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I understand," I whispered against his mouth when he tried to deepen it. "Let's go home. This place creeps me out."

* * *

End wicked


End file.
